


Perfect Little Princess

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 800 words, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Bottom Dave Strider, Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave has John wrapped around his finger, and John's not happy about it.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 46





	Perfect Little Princess

John just flipped Dave onto his back. John keeps thrusting into Dave aggressively. Dave’s panting, so close to cumming. John’s only focusing on himself and his pleasure today, Dave's gotta learn.

All day today, Dave has been poking fun of John and making him do stupid little tasks just to show off to their friends when they were over eariler. Dave knows that John’s a complete sucker for him and will do anything his _perfect little princess_ asks, Dave just wanted to make sure that everyone else was reminded of that.

John’s chest has to be twice the size of Dave’s. He’s heaving and panting as he's hunched over him. John's about to cum and he's gonna cum hard. John plans on leaving Dave in the dust. John needs to teach Dave a lesson about embarrassing him sure, but that is not the only reason for this torment John's putting Dave through right here.

Earlier, Dave kept teasing that John was suck a sucker for him, whatever he said goes. No matter how small or stupid the request, John would instantly cave. John would get frustrated how many times Dave would ask for something from the kitchen and then just change his mind once John got back. Then John’s mind would turn to mush the moment Dave planted a kiss on John’s cheek or lips. John could forgive Dave just using him like a toy, but the line was crossed when John saw Dave laughing and giggling at everything one of their other -buff- friends were saying. John couldn’t have that, Dave cant talk to men who are more muscular and thicker than John with a smile like that. John has to steak his claim and get out his frustrations at the same time. This is Dave’s punishment for making him jealous.

Dave has tears steaming out of his eyes as he cries for permission to cum. He’s not going to be allowed to anytime soon. If he cums without the okay, he’s going to get the paddle and he knows it. Dave’s so hot and on edge he starts hyperventilating, John keeps using up his hole till a huge burst of cum violates Dave's ass.

John huffs and rolls over onto his back.

Dave whines as a result. “John! Daddy! Get up. I need to cum. Finish me off!”

John lifted up his hand. He stuck three of his -still lubed up- fingers inside of Dave. 

“Jerk… jerk yourself off for me, princess.” John tells Dave.

Dave gives John a death look. Dave should never have to pleasure himself! A good princess has everything taken care of for her. Dave rolls over and grumbles, “night.”

John sits up and pants, “Dave… man?”

“Yeah, John?” Dave drops the act but still keeps grumbling.

“You holding up okay?” John still has his fingers in his ass.

“No. I wanted you to let me cum.” Dave sounds so grumpy. Poor John’s heart breaks in two.

John cuddles up to Dave. “But you needed a punishment for laughing at everything English said to you today.”

“Huh?” Dave turns his head around to ask. “Did you get jealous again?”

“I did, babygirl.” John takes his fingers out and starts feeling up Dave’s ass instead. “I don’t think you appreciate what you have and I wanna show you how bad you need my cock.”

“I know how bad I need it, daddy.” Dave flipped around and put his hands on John’s chest. “Other men don’t mean anything to me, not when I have someone like you.”

“Then why laugh at what those men say?” John tsks Dave.

“English was telling me how I have you wrapped around my finger and how cute it was that I… ha. That I _controlled you_.” Dave gives John a small little smug smile.

“So you thought my pain was funny?” Johns dropping the act again.

“Come on, man. You love playing princess and servant with me.” Dave plants a kiss on John’s nose. “And for if you’re honestly jealous of Jake or not, just know that you’re the only man for me.”

John smiles at Dave with twinkles in his eyes.

“But you’re not getting any for the next week if I have to get myself off.” Dave gives John a real fucking threat.

“How can you say you’re just _playing_ the princess role?" John yells and smiles at the same time, "you are a princess!”

Dave gives John a look, like he wants him to get right to the sucking. John's such a good boyfriend, he obeys.

Dave bites his bottom lip as John wraps his lips around his tip. Dave places his hand on top of John’s head. 

“I love you.” Dave whispers.

John Hums the phrase back as he takes more of his princess’s length in.


End file.
